Quinntana
by heeyaasfaabeerry
Summary: What should have happened after the Valentine's Day hook up. future!fic {i own nothing}


Pregnancy, Airplanes, and Lima Oh My!

"_Quinn! Hurry up! You're going to be late for your own wedding!" Quinn gave herself one last glance before she quickly made her way into the foyer. If you would've told Quinn five years ago that she'd be marrying Santana Lopez, she would've laughed in your face. After their drunken hookup after Mr. Shue's failed wedding, the girls kept in touch, and eventually started seeing each other. Five years later, here she is, about to be walked down the aisle to the love of her life. Rachel gave her one last encouraging smile before going in, and taking her place, near where Quinn would stand. "Are you ready baby girl?" Russell Fabray said, extending his arm to his daughter. A few years ago, Quinn rekindled with her parents, and they'd been building a relationship since. Quinn let out a nervous sigh, and nodded her head. The doors of the chapel opened, and all heads turned to her. When Quinn looked up, she saw Santana at the end of the aisle, waiting for her, tears already brimming. At the sight, Quinn felt tears pricking her eyes. Before Quinn knew it, she was standing next to her fiancé. "Hi." Santana breathily whispered, taking Quinn's hands in her own. "Hey." Quinn replied quietly. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered her today, to celebrate the marriage of Lucy Quinn Fabray and Santana Diabla Lopez. I am told you ladies wrote your vows?" The priest looked to the two women. They both nodded, and Santana spoke first. "Lucy Q, five years ago I got insanely drunk and slept with someone… that happened to be the best thing I had ever done." The crowd let out a laugh at Santana's interesting words. "Since then, you have helped me grown into the person I am today, I don't know where I'd be without you. I can't wait to spend forever with you. I love you Quinn." Santana finished, folding her paper back up and putting inside of her bra, earning another laugh from the crowd, and Quinn. "Wow, how do I follow that up? Santana, the first time you asked me out, I thought you were kidding. Me? Date Santana Lopez? But you didn't give up, and I am so grateful for that. You have made me the happiest woman in the whole entire world. I'm so lucky that I got stuck with you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, more than words can even describe, Santana Lopez." By now, both girls were shedding tears like crazy. "I now pronounce you, wife and wife. You may kiss your bride." Santana smirked, grabbed Quinn by the waist and pulled her closer. She brought Quinn's face to hers and whispered "I love you, Quinn Lopez." Before she joined their lips into a searing kiss. They heard whoops and howls from the crowd. Quinn smiled into the kiss, as she slowly pulled her lips away. "I love you too." She whispered as she pulled her WIFE in for another kiss._

*Fifteen Years Later*

"Quinn, hurry we have to go! We're gonna be late!" Santana yelled up to her wife. They were flying back to Lima for McKinnely's twentieth reunion. "Luke, Jess, Kels. Let's go. Now!" Santana yelled into the kitchen. She heard groans coming from the three teenagers coming from the kitchen. "Tell me again why _we _have to go to Lima." The Lopez's oldest and only son said with a smart ass tone as he grabbed his duffle bag."Because this is what your mother wanted. Do you really wanna get on her bad side today?" Santana said back with just as much tone as he had given her. He just rolled his eyes and walked out to the car. "Q, babe, I'm serious we have to leave now or were gonna miss our flight!" Santana yelled up the stairs, yet again, sounded a little more aggravated. "Jess, Kels, go get in the car and make sure your brother doesn't touch the radio." Santana instructed her two daughters as she went upstairs to see what was taking her wife so long. She walked in her room to see the bathroom light was still on. She walked to the door and saw Quinn sitting on the floor, crying with her hands covering her face. "Oh, baby, what's wrong?" Santana said concerned as she dropped to wrap her arms around her wife. Quinn didn't say anything, she just handed a stick to Santana. "Q, are you…" Quinn just nodded her head. "Wait why are you crying?" Quinn just shook her head and buried her head deeper into Santana's shoulder. "How far along are you…? Do you know?" Quinn shrugged. "I don't know, three months maybe? I can't be sure until we go to the doctor…" "Q, come on. This is good news. Sure, it wasn't planned, but this… this is good." "You don't hate me?" Quinn whispered almost inaudibly. "Hate you? I could never hate you, especially not for having my kid." Quinn lifted up her dead to look her wife in the eyes. "Really?" "Yeah, I mean it was a surprise, yeah sure, but we can do this, we've done it before." "I love you so much San." Quinn said as she kissed her wife gently. "I love you too. And I love you baby." Santana said, leaning down to Quinn's stomach. "Now come one, our flight leaves in twenty minutes." Quinn's eyes widened, as she quickly stood up and dragged Santana to their Land Rover. "Mom, are you okay?" Jessica said as Quinn got into the car. "Yes honey, I'm fine." "Then why do you look like you were just crying?" Luke spoke up from the back seat. "Can everyone just shut up until we get there?! Thank you!" Quinn somewhat yelled as she let out a loud sigh and buckled her seatbelt. Santana looked out of the mirror and gave her children an apologetic look. They had raced to the airport and managed to make their flight. "Hello ladies and gentlemen thank you for joining us on our non-stop flight to Lima, Ohio." The flight attendant spoke out. Santana reached over and grabbed her wife's hand, she knows how nervous Quinn gets in airplanes. Quinn looked over and gave Santana a grateful smile. Santana knew they were almost to Lima when the flight attendant made another announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen we are beginning our decent into Lima, can I ask that you fasten our seatbelts and prepare for landing." Santana shifted in her seat to wake up her wife. "Baby, were about to land wake up." Santana said softly, giving Quinn a soft kiss to her forehead. Quinn slowly awoke and smiled at her wife. When they got off the plane they went to the baggage claim, where they were met by Santana's father. "San, Quinn! Over here!" He yelled out to them, waving his hand in the air. Santana smiled and ran to her dad, and gave him a big hug. "Hi kids! How was your flight?" Carlos said, giving each of his grandchildren a hug. "It was okay, thanks. It's good to see you again Carlos." Quinn said, leaning in for her hug. "Likewise Quinn." The family got all of their belongings and walked towards the exit. "Um Papi, do you think you could take the kids and Quinn and I will get the rental and meet you there?" Santana said, as she helped put the suitcases in the trunk of her father's car. "Of course! This is your vacation. Hey! Go out for dinner also if you'd like." "Thanks papi." Santana whispered as she gave Carlos another hug and walked Quinn back to the rental place. After a long argument between Santana and the manager, she and Quinn were driving away in a Mercedes. "Q, talk to me." Santana said reaching over and placing her hand on Quinn's thigh. "What do you want me to say San?" Quinn said dejectedly and turned to look out the window at the town she grew up in. "Are you not happy about this? The baby I mean." Santana saw her wife tense up at the mentioning. "Of course I'll love this baby either way but San, but it's been thirteen years since we had the girls. I'm scared San." Quinn whispered the last part. Santana pulled over into a gas station parking lot. She unbuckled her seatbelt and positioned herself to where she was facing her wife. "Q, again, I know this wasn't planned, but you are the best mother in the whole world. And you're not alone. You have me. And you have Luke, and the girls, and Rachel, and Britt…. Quinn, there are so many people that are here for you. This is a good thing baby." Quinn had tears in her eyes, as well as Santana. "Okay, I trust you…" Quinn looked up and gave Santana a kiss. "Good. Now can I brag about this to everyone or?" Santana said smirking. Quinn let out a small chuckle as a small smile formed on her lips. "I guess so." Santana pulled her wife into a heated kiss. "How about I take you to dinner?" Santana whispered on her wife's lips. "As long as we can go breadstix because now I'm really craving it." "Where else would we go?" Santana replied back with a smirk, buckling her seatbelt and driving to the restaurant. The two women ate their meals and made their way to Santana's childhood home. When they pulled up, Santana got out and opened Quinn's door, and took her hand to lead her inside. As they walked up to the door, they could her yelling, the good kind. They opened the door to find Carlos, Luke, Jessica, and Kelsey playing a video game and eating Chinese. "You're back! How was dinner?" "It was great but um Q and I kind of have some news so can we like get serious for like two seconds." Santana said guiding her wife to the couch. "Did someone die?" "No Jessica no one died." Quinn said with a small smile. "Okay guys, uh mom and I have some news… As you know, mom was having a kind of rough morning. Um well I don't exactly know how to put this so I'm just gonna say it. Mom's pregnant." Santana said with a shy smile. "Wait she's what?" "NO WAY! Congrats moms!" "WHAT?!" were the responses they received. "Okay, okay one at a time…Uhhh Luke." Santana said pointing to her son.  
"So you're like really pregnant, like it's not fake right?" All three adults let out laughs. "No honey, it's not fake, there's really a baby in there." Quinn smiled as her wife set her hand on her stomach. Jessica spoke next. "Congrats guys, this is awesome!" She said, getting up to hug her moms. "I agree." Kelsey said, going to join the group hug, Luke followed shortly after. "Papi?" Santana looked up to her father. "Congratulations Mija, you too Quinn. I am so happy for the both of you." Carlos said, leaning down to give them as good as a hug as he could with them being surrounded by children. "Okay! Considering it's already midnight, and we have to be up at the crack of dawn tomorrow, time for bed!" The children said their goodnights and made their way to the basement. "Cary me please." Quinn said, giving her wife her best puppy dog eyes. Santana rolled her eyes and picked her wife and carried her up to her old childhood room, and set her on the bed. The room still looked the same, dark walls, Rastafarian poster over the bed, black bedset and her old dresser, even some old photos of Santana and friends in high school. "Hey Q do you need help-"Santana stopped once she saw her wife was already fast asleep, still in her clothes. Santana slid off her boots and gave her wife a kiss before going to change. When she returned Quinn was sprawled out on the bed. Santana rolled her eyes as she tried to push Quinn over. When she succeeded, she got in the bed and slid her arms around her wife. "Goodnight, I love you Q." Santana whispered. She moved her hand down to her wife's stomach. "I love you too baby." Santana whispered once more before going to sleep.


End file.
